Winchester Hamilton
by zia9583
Summary: Winchester has never fit in, with anyone other than her family. When she is uprooted from her home town, and moved to La Push, Washington, she soon falls for Seth. But can he claim her before her own demons take her?  Real Summary Posted Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Well, here I am again, with another first for me! I've got a Twilight story in tow, so hopefully you will enjoy it. I really don't want to post a summary, so I'm gonna keep it short and sweet. (Ha, yeah right)

Summary: Winchester Hamilton (Win), has never really fit in with the rest of the crowd, usually sticking with the anime and manga freaks. But when her Gran decides that they must move to La Push, Washington, Win thinks that it will just be another typical high school. But we all know what lies in La Push. Win, on the other hand, only knows that the huge junior, Seth, is her every dream all wrapped up. But will her own demons take her before Seth can claim her?

Disclaimer- This is the disclaimer for the entire story. I do not own, nor will I ever, any of the Twilight cast. I only own the plot and my OC's.

Chapter 1

Win's POV

"HEY! Rifle! Did you shoot anyone today?" Steven asked, his 'handsome' face pulled up into a sneer. I clenched my teeth at his words, holding in a growl as I thought of the rumor started because of my name. Could my parents have been any more stupid by naming me Winchester, and then leaving me with my Gran? Not that I complained about Gran.

"Leave me the hell alone, Steven," I growled, as I continued to walk by him.

"Now, now. Don't be like that, Rifle!" Steven sang. When I kept walking he screamed out, while grabbing my wrist painfully, "GET THE HELL BACK HERE, BITCH!"

"Let go of me, right fucking now, Steven Bradley. Or I will tell your father, and you know what will happen will I act like a defenseless little girl who you hit," I hissed under my breath, making sure only he could hear me. I remembered the day I had found him in the empty corridor, wincing as he lifted his shirt to look at the bruises decorating his body. I had instantly known who, or what, as we'd both say, did it to him.

"I won't say anything, if you let me go," I whispered, my voice softening. Though I felt deep hatred for the boy sometimes, he was the closest thing to a best (COUGH yeah right COUGH) jock friend I had. Even if we both had a tendency to threaten to kill each other. Okay, yeah right. We were no where NEAR being friends.

"Blackmailing little bitch," Steven sneered, but he released me, and I ran on to my locker. I grabbed my stuff, then high-tailed it to my car.

I breathed heavily, holding back the tears. No matter how much it happened, it still hurt every time one of those names was spoken towards me.

I stopped the tears, started my car, and drove off.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"OH MY GOSH! Winchester! What happened?" Sierra screamed, as I walked slowly into Gran's house.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I whispered, as I gave her a small hug. She fretted over the bruises on my wrist, something I was amazed she had noticed so quickly.

"Winchester, come here, please," Gran called from the living room, her flowing voice filledwith seriousness.

I walked into the small room, instantly finding Gran in her favorite recliner.

"What is it, Gran?" I asked softly, as I sat at her feet, Sierra crawling in my lap. Sierra had just turned seven recently, and yet she still had the body of a five year old.

"We're moving to La Push. An old friend of mine needs some help down there, and I know that you both will like it there. There's a good group of kids down there for you, Win, and I know that Sierra will like the beaches," Gran stated, as she looked down at us.

"Where's La Push?" I asked, not even caring that I would have to leave. Though I knew it was just going to be another high school, and I'd be on the fringe again.

"Washington!" My grandmother exclaimed. I rolled that around in my head. It's usually pretty rainy in Washington, not a lot of sunny days. My kind of climate.

"When are we leaving?" The words popped out of my mouth eagerly, as I smiled up at my Gran.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I heard sobs coming from my sister's room as I carried my last box to the car. I placed the box at the car, then I walked back inside to see what happened to my sister.

She sat crying on her bed, clutching the last thing Mom had ever given her. The same locket sat around my neck as well.

"Oh, honey... What is it?" I asked, as I gathered the sobbing girl in my arms, carrying her to the car.

"I don't want to leave! Mom and Dad are still here!" She cried out. I stiffened, and buried my head in her curly blue-black hair, tears slipping out of my eyes. Soon, I was bawling as hard as she.

"We have to go now girls," Gran said, a few tears leaking into her voice.

"Can... Can we go say goodby-goodb-goodbye first?" Sierra hiccuped, as I stood with her in my arms.

"Of course, dear," Gran replied.

I slipped into the backseat of the car, Sierra still in my lap, and away we drove, stopping only to say goodbye, and to pee when Sierra drank too much lemonade.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Win, c'mon, wake up honey," Gran's voice whispered.

I lifted my heavy eyelids, and realized that the car had stopped. Sierra shifted awake in my arms, and I helped her out of the car. I soon followed her.

"I'm sorry Gran. I didn't mean to fall asleep," I apologized, as I swayed. I was still tired and I hadn't slept well because of nightmares. A wave of blackness fell over my eyes, and I slipped forward, my hands not even moving to block myself from the concrete approaching my face.

"Jesus!" A soothing male voice yelled, and then warm arms were around my body.

"Good God, Winchester! What happened?" My sister's shrill voice shrieked.

I opened my eyes, and they collided with a pair of blue-gray eyes that instantly stopped the world spinning.

"Tell... Sierra... I saw them," I whispered, as Mom and Dad danced in front of my eyes. Then I blacked out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"God, Billy, this isn't how I wanted to arrive. Her powers must be awakening, otherwise she never would have told Seth here that she saw 'them'. 'They' were most likely her parents. She witnessed them being murdered by some demons, along with little Sierra here. Though Sierra was only three then, she remembers every detail," Gran's voice said, every word finding it's meaning in my head. I knew exactly what she was talking about. It was as if seeing my parents had woken me up.

"Winchester?" The same soothing voice as earlier exclaimed, and the same blue-gray eyes met my own.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice scratching painfully against my throat. Gran shuffled over, and Sierra leaped through the air, landing agonizingly on my stomach.

"AH!" I screamed, tears instantly falling from my eyes.

"This one obviously has the makings of a wonderful demon hunter, once she grows up," A rich voice spoke. A man in a wheelchair rolled himself over to us, and a part of me recognized him.

"Billy?" I asked softly, as I clutched at my stomach, Sierra now clinging to my back.

The man smiled at me, then nodded.

"I see you remember me from your parent's last trip here. How are you feeling, Winchester? Are you up to meeting the pack?" Billy said, his grin spreading wider.

The pack. Two new words that I instantly knew the meaning to. The pack of Quilute werewolves who fought and killed evil vampires. Hell to the yeah, I was ready.

"Bring it on," I replied. Billy grinned wider, and his eyes flicked to the man-boy next to me.

"Winchester, this is Seth Clearwater. He is a wolf. One of our very best, though one of the youngest. He is a part of my son, Jacob's, pack," Billy stated, as he gestured toward the man-boy. Our eyes met again, and again, the world stopped turning.

"You can stop drooling now," Gran commented dryly. A blaze of heat spread across my cheeks.

"Don't give them a heart attack, crazy old woman," Another boy-man stated, as he walked into the room, nothing but a pair of shorts on his body.

"Respect your elders, Jacob!" Another one said, this one a complete man, also clothed in just a pair of shorts.

"Hello Sam. Watch your mouth, little boy," Gran growled, as she swatted the first man-boy, Jacob, who I assumed was Billy's son.

"Jeez, Grandma, I was just kidding!" Jacob complained. Gran rolled her eyes, and I stared in surprise as more of the boy-men filed into the room.

Before I could think, I reached up and grabbed Seth's hand, and held Sierra to me tighter. Seth looked down at me in surprise, but then relaxed, and squeezed my hand softly.

"Hey, I'm Embry Call. I assume you're the family of demon hunters Billy told us about?" One boy asked. I could see he was slightly skinnier than all the rest, though just as broad, and almost as tall as Seth, who was as tall as Jacob.

"That's us. I'm Dariel Black, Billy's mother. These are my grandaughters, Winchester and Sierra Hamilton. Jacob, these are your cousins," Gran replied. I stared at her in surprise, then turned my eyes to Jacob, who was also watching me and Sierra in amazement.

"Does that mean we turn into wolves too?" Sierra asked softly, her tiny face full of childish confusion.

"No, honey, we don't. Our part of the family hunts demons," I answered softly, as I cradled her to my chest, one of my hands still locked with Seth's. The answer had popped from my mouth, and I didn't even know anything about demon hunting. I felt around in my head, and felt a familiar presence retreating.

"GRAN! WHY IS MOM IN MY HEAD?" I screamed, my eyes filling with unshedable tears.

"She's there to guide you through your first years of demon hunting. Your father shall appear in Sierra's head, when she is of age. When I die, I will enter your head and stay there, just like your grandfather will enter Sierra's head and stay there, when she decides which path she will take. I apologize for not telling you sooner," Gran whispered, as she shuffled forward.

"Win, are you okay?" Sierra murmured, as she snuggled into my chest.

"I'm fine," I replied, as I stroked her blue-black hair, so similar to my own.

"Now that that's over with, can we get on with the introductions?" One of the youngest looking boy-men asked, as he scratched his face.

"You inconsiderate bastard," Embry growled, as he punched the guy, right in the face. The boy flew across the room, landing against the wall with a sickening thud.

"Embry, if you're going to do this now, take it outside," Sam and Jacob growled together, only sparing each other a glance for a second before turning their glares back on the fuming wolves.

"Let's go, Stephen," Embry snarled, as he stalked outside, his eyes never leaving Stephen's face.

"If you really need to do this, Embry, make sure you get to the woods," Billy called out. But they were already there.

"We need to get there, and fast. We've got to make sure it doesn't get too serious. Why Stephen can't just back off of Embry's imprint..." Jacob's voice trailed off as he ran out the door. I placed Sierra down, and grasped Seth's hand tighter.

"Take me with you," I whispered, as he ran towards the door. He glanced back at me, his eyes full of confliction.

"C'mon," He finally said. He pulled me up into his arms, and set off at a dead run.

It seemed as if we were flying, and when I looked down, it looked like his feet never touched the ground.

_He could've said no._ Mom's voice whispered through my head. I stopped myself from jumping, and searched through my brain.

Why didn't he then? I asked her, the thought-shout ringing out.

_Because you are his imprint. Werewolves cannot say no to their imprints very often. It seems as if you imprinted on him as well, since you are a demon hunter. They imprint too._ Mom stated. So that's why the world stopped turning when I looked into his eyes.

Why did it have to be **me** though? I asked, confusion soaking in.

_Who knows? You're his other half. Enjoy this. It's what your father and I had. Your Gran probably already knows, but I thought I should tell you. From what I've observed, one of the wolves has imprinted on your sister. It was the one standing next to the Call child. I believe his name is Collin._ Mom replied.

I searched my head, and remembered the boy-man who had stood next to Embry Call. Short, short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was quite hot, but Seth beat every one of them by a long shot. Oh... Why am I thinking abou that?

_He is your imprint! Of course you're going to think of him like that at some point in time!_ Mom exclaimed in my head.

"We're here. I need to put you down, because I have to shift so I can talk to the rest of the pack. If you need help, shout for me or Jacob. We'll be here in a second," Seth said, as he gently set me down on the ground. I could hear loud growls and snaps coming from the trees up ahead, and I knew Seth didn't want me coming up there.

I resisted the urge to call out to him, to keep him with me.

"Be safe," I murmured, the wind carrying away my words. He still heard me, and looked back.

"You too."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The growls and snaps had quieted, so I figured it was safe to move towards the clearing.

As soon as I walked in, I knew it wasn't.

Demons surrounded the wolf pack, Stephen at their head.

_He has been possessed, by a very powerful demon._ Mom whispered.

"Guys, back up. I know what to do," I murmured, knowing the wolves could hear me.

They all glanced back at me, swinging their large heads around. The one I could easily identify as Seth trotted immediately over to me. The rest of the wolves soon followed.

So what do I do know, Mom?

_Activate your powers. I will help you. As soon as they are at full power, tell the boys to back up, and let 'er rip!_ Mom yelled in my head, her voice full of enthusiasm.

I did as she said, but when I planned to tell the boys to back up in a whisper, it came out in a magnified bellow.

Of course they backed up, and when they were out of my sight, I let my powers go.

Bright blue light exploded out of me, and the demons disentigrated.

"Oh... Jeez... You didn't tell me about this part, Mama. Seth..." My voice trailed off, and I flopped down on my butt, trying to stop the dizziness.

"Oh, God... Seth! Get your ass out here now!" Jacob yelled, as he kneeled beside me. Everything swirled dizzily around me, but when a blazing hot hand was placed on my shoulder, everything came into focus.

"Overuse of her powers, is what I'm guessing," Collin said softly.

"Just a bit," I slurred. My head rolled on my shoulders, and I slouched forward, onto Seth's chest.

"Oh... Gah... I'll carry her back. You guys handle Stephen," Seth groaned.

"Seth, I gotta go see Nessie... Do you just want to come with me, so she can meet the Cullens?" Jacob asked uncertainly. Seth bit his lip, as he swung me up into his arms.

"Hey, Collin, could you tell Dariel where we went?" Seth called out. I glanced at Collin in time to see him nod.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"JACOB! SETH!" A small, high pitched girly voice screamed. I widened my eyes as a cream and copper blur launched itself at Jacob. My body reacted before my mind, and I flipped through the air, blocking Jacob.

What seemed to be a pile of soft rock slammed into my chest, and I fell to the ground, the cream and copper object in my lap.

"Ow," I murmured. I looked down, and a girl who couldn't be any older than Sierra was pouting in my lap.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think," I whispered, as I handed the girl to Jacob, and stood, biting my lip. I bowed my head in apology, and I felt Seth wrap his arm around my waist.

"Who is this, Jacob?" A musical male voice asked. I looked up, and a copper haired man stood, his arms around a beautiful girl's waist. I could tell immediately that they were the little girl's parents.

"Winchester Hamilton, my cousin," Jacob replied, as he reached over and gave the woman a one-armed hug, wrinkling his nose.

"It's very nice to meet you then, Winchester. My name is Edward Cullen," The copper haired man said to me.

I reached out my hand, and he grabbed it firmly. A shiver ran through me. His skin was ice-cold.

_Vampire. Though these seem to be good, from the color of their eyes. I'll see what I can find out._ Mom said.

Edward was staring at me in confusion.

"He's trying to read your mind, but something's blocking it," Seth whispered.

I looked up at him, then I looked back at the confused vampire.

"You won't be able to read my mind. My mother is blocking it," I called out, as I backed into Seth's chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"So... Let's get on with the introductions!" A big, burly, bear-man yelled cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen," The beautiful woman in Edward's arms said, a small smile gracing her features. I noticed her eyes were the closest to red of the small group of vampires.

_She's the one who has been turned most recently. The rest have been around longer._ Mom explained.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, and shook her hand.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," One blonde man said, his golden eyes shining. I nodded to both of them.

"I'm Emmett!" The bear-man shouted, as he shook my hand vigorously. A cool blonde girl came forward, her eyes curious.

"I'm Rosalie, but my family calls me Rose," She said, and placed her freezing hand in my own.

"HI! I'm Alice! We're going to be the best of friends!" A small pixie like girl squealed, as she launched herself at me. Another blonde stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her flight.

"Excuse Alice, she gets a little too excited. I'm Jasper Hale, ma'am," The blonde boy said, as he dipped his head at me. I noticed his Texan accent, and immediately smiled.

"So you're from Texas too?" I asked excitedly. Jasper smiled widely, and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh jeez," Jacob whispered, as he head-thumped himself.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! But... Why did you jump in front of Jacob?" The little girl asked, as she looked down at me from Jacob's arms.

"It was instinct for her. She is a demon hunter," Seth replied to the little girl.

"Oohh... Granpa Carlisle hasn't told me about demon hunters yet," The little girl stated.

"Um... Who is she?" I whispered to Seth, my confusion written plainly on my face.

"Nessie, Jacob's imprint," Seth replied, bending down to whisper it in my ear.

"Seth, must you really whisper? You know we can all hear you anyway," Edward said, as he rolled his eyes. Seth glared at him, then brought his eyes back to me.

"Ignore Eddie... He has a tendency to be an asshole," Emmett said, rubbing his chin. I grinned at Emmett as Edward snarled at him. Seth grinned too, and I saw everyone's face lift slightly. So Seth's grin was as uplifting to them as it was to me.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I had never wanted to really leave my home town of Vernon, Texas. But now that I was here, and I'm learning what I am, I knew something.

This is gonna be one hell of a ride!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Heyo! What be up with all of you people? I'm apparently alive! Yay! Here's the next chapter of Win's story! P.S. I made Collin a junior… DEAL WITH IT!**

**Chapter 2**

**Win's POV**

All right, Mom. I've got some questions for you.

_What is it, Sweetheart?_

Explain our family to me.

_Well, long ago, the Quileutes had spirit warriors. Time passed, vampires came and went, and those spirit warriors allowed them to become wolves. However, there was a part of them gained different powers. The powers of the demon hunters. _

Details, Mom.

_Bah, always so stubborn. You know that bright blue light? That was a manifestation of your spiritual power. It comes in different colors, shapes, and strengths. Yours was one of the most powerful I have ever seen, and you have had no training._

Continue, please.

A chuckle echoed in my mind.

_You're just like your father. Nevertheless, back on subject. We aren't the only family of demon hunters. They are all over, though we are the most elite. We are a direct line from the original demon hunters, which is why our branch is the monarchy._

So you're saying that I'm royalty? That Sierra is? Gran?

_Basically._

Who are the rulers? Like specifically.

_My sister is the current queen. Your father was of a different family, not connected to us. I am from the direct line._

Okay… I think I understand this a little bit more now.

_You should probably start getting ready for school. You'll be going with the pack._

What about Sierra? I have to stay with her! She needs me!

_Calm down Winchester. The school is for all ages. Sierra will be starting first grade._

How the hell am I supposed to keep an eye on her?

_Seth will help you, as will the rest of Jacob's pack. You are family._

Fine.

{}{}{}{}

"Win! Come here!" Her voice sounded so much stronger than when we had been in Texas.

"What Gran?" I called back, as I hopped into the living room, pulling on my left shoe. Jacob was falling asleep on the couch, so I stopped putting on my shoe and threw it at him.

"The hell?"

"Heh."

"Jacob, don't you dare call my sister a name!" Sierra burst into the room, her eyes narrowed, and her arms crossed. Her foot tapped the floor, and I could just picture her wagging her finger at him.

The cousins glared at each other while I turned my attention to Gran.

"What'd you want?"

"Come here."

I took a step closer, and Gran grabbed the right shoulder of my shirt, pulling me closer.

"Be careful today, Winchester. Take care of Sierra, and trust the pack. Stay away from the people your mother warns you of. Listen to her today. Please, Winchester."

"Okay Gran." She released me, and I turned to see Jacob arguing with Sierra. It was pretty funny, and I heard laughter I didn't recognize.

Seth, Collin, and a girl with short choppy hair were cracking up in the corner. I noticed Embry and another guy rolling on the ground. Stephen was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on," Jake snapped. I figured Sierra had won from her triumphant expression.

"Don't I at least get to meet the people I didn't yesterday?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not their boss! Let them introduce themselves!"

"I can't believe Jake got beat in an argument with a five year old!" The girl exclaimed, still chuckling.

"Seven year old!" Sierra crowed. Her eyes narrowed into a death glare.

"Sorry. I'm Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister. I'm Jake's third in command." Leah's voice changed, becoming more serious. She was really pretty, albeit a bit rough around the edges. I realized she was too old to be going to school, so her job was probably nearby.

"You already know me!" Seth said happily, grinning that grin that made my heart thump.

"'Course she knows you. She was talking about you in her sleep all night!" Jake said. I whirled around to face my cousin. He smirked at me, and I realized he was taking out his frustration with Sierra on me.

"Bastard," I snapped. His smirk widened.

"I'm Collin Masters (I just picked a random last name! Totally not a Quileute name… Jeez). No one's older sister…" I laughed at this, then turned to the last boy.

"Quil Atera. I'm already taken, so don't go falling for me," Quil said. I raised an eyebrow, then shook my head.

"Don't worry, Quil. There won't be any of that," I replied, casting my eyes towards Seth in a quick glance. He smiled at me.

"Okay, now let's go!" Embry said. He was acting stupid happy, which kind of worried me.

"Win?" I looked down to see Sierra holding up her arms. I smiled, then reached down and grabbed her. She locked her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. She held my backpack and hers.

"You want me to take her? It's kind of a long walk, and everyone else is going to shift," Seth said, as he fell into step beside me, pacing his long strides with my short ones.

"Sierra? Do you wanna go to him?" I looked over at my sister, and I saw childish confusion painting her face.

"I like Win's boyfriend… I guess it'll be okay… Do you mind, Win?" I froze for a second at the word boyfriend, though Seth just kept grinning.

"Of course I don't mind, Sierra. Go ahead." I passed her to Seth, and I realized I was placing a lot on the line. I was trusting him with Sierra, one of the most important things in my life.

"I won't drop her," He promised, then held his other hand, palm up, in between us. I got his message, and laced my fingers through his.

"This is strange for me," I murmured.

"How so?"

"Trusting someone so easily… Liking you so easily. It's crazy. I'm usually on the fringe, away from everyone," I replied, twisting the fabric of my shirt.

"Well, as long as you hang out with us, you won't be on the fringe. 'Course, most of us miss school a lot, but as long as you have someone from the pack around you, everything will be okay. Just stay away from Stephen, no matter what. I don't trust him. I wonder how Embry shares a mind with him…"

"I thought Embry was part of Jacob's pack?"

"Nope. Jake's pack is him, Leah, and me. Embry was seriously considering joining, but then he imprinted. Collin is on the verge, though."

"He imprinted on her," I murmured.

"Sierra?" Sierra's head rose from Seth's shoulder, looking around.

"Yeah. Is that bad? That he imprinted on someone so young?"

"'Course not. Quil imprinted on Claire when she was tiny. Jake imprinted on Nessie right after she was born. Then again, Nessie grows like super fast. She'll probably look about a year or so older by tomorrow."

"Wow… Vampires are so weird."

"Some of them are nice, actually. Though they smell to the high heavens. Carlisle and Esme are two of the nicest people you could ever meet. Alice is just a bundle of energy. Never go shopping with her, by the way. Jasper is pretty cool, a bit quiet though. He has a bit of trouble controlling himself around humans.

"Emmett is a big goof. Don't piss him off though… I'm more afraid of his wife Rosalie though. She's the ice queen. She and Jake don't get along very well, though they tolerate each other for Nessie's sake. Edward might act like he has a stick up his ass the majority of the time, but he's a really good guy. Bella's a sweetheart."

"Do they have… Powers?"

"Jasper can control emotions, Edward can read thoughts, Bella's a mental shield, and Nessie can speak through pictures. She has to be touching you. Alice can see the future."

"That's insane. I like Jasper though. It could be that he's from Texas. Carlisle and Esme seem amazing."

"You should taste Esme's cooking!" Seth chuckled, and I smiled up at him. He squeezed my hand, and I looked down. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

"I thought vampires couldn't eat human food," I said.

"They don't. They have food at their house for show, and for when anyone comes around that doesn't live on O positive."

"Oh…"

"How do you know which questions to ask?" Seth's question caught me off guard for a moment.

"Voice in my head, remember?" I laughed lightly, tapping my temple with my index finger. Seth smiled at me, and I heard Sierra's beautiful little laugh.

"It's funny listening to you two," She said, her voice happier than I'd heard in a while.

Seth laughed, then said, "Well, we're here. Win- you don't mind me calling you Win, do you?" I shrugged. "Okay, Win, you're in my class. Sierra, you mind walking from here?"

We escorted Sierra to her class, and I made her promise me that if anything happened, she would find Seth, Jacob, or me in an instant.

I noticed Sierra's teacher wasn't in the room yet.

Before we left, Sierra grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him down to her height.

"If she gets hurt, I will hunt you down. I don't know how I'll do it, but I will kill you. Understand?" I laughed, then dragged the shocked Seth away.

"What was up with that?" He exclaimed. "I thought she was a sweet little girl!"

"Trust me. She has two different parts to her. She has the childish part, and then she has the over protective adult side. She doesn't usually bring out the adult side, unless I'm involved."

"But she's _seven!_"

"She watched our parents die in front of her." Seth grew quiet, and grabbed my hand again.

"Sorry Win. I wasn't thinking."

"Let's get to class."

"Win, I'm really sorry," Seth said, his voice pleading. I squeezed his hand. His thumb started rubbing circles again.

"I know Seth. Just help me survive this day," I replied.

"You'll be safe with me," He promised. I smiled, and we walked into the class together, our hands still twined. Twenty-two pairs of eyes locked in on us.

I slid my hand out of Seth's.

"Seth Clearwater, take your seat. Who are you, girl?" The man at the front of the room was pretty young, though his face was drawn, like he hadn't slept in ages.

_He's being possessed. The demon inside of him is after one of the teachers at this school. Sierra's._

I froze, but shook it off.

"I'm Winchester Hamilton. I'm the new girl."

"Obviously," A girl in the back said, laughing into her hand. Her little pack of pink-clad wannabes laughed with her.

Seth glared at them. The leader gave him a flirtatious smile, and my fists clenched.

"Take a seat, Winchester. Do you have a nickname, because your name is quite a mouthful."

"Just call me Winchester," I said, keeping my voice as calm as possible.

"How about Chester?" This was a boy with shaggy hair and large eyes.

I bit my lip, then took the open spot next to Collin. He gave me a sideways smile, and I gave him a grin back.

A note landed on my desk, and I winced. Then I saw Seth's name at the bottom, and I looked over my shoulder. Seth was miming opening a note, so I nodded.

_Ignore their dumb asses. None of them kicked demon ass yesterday, did they? Keep your chin up, Win._

That brought a smile to my face. The nasally voice about to ring in my ears, however, did not.

"Mr. Davens, Chester was passing notes!" Dammit. It was that chick from earlier.

_Winchester, say Yshkuv. It will make everyone in the room freeze, even that demon. Rip up the real note, then scribble something on a piece of paper, so when the demon asks for your note, he won't know about you._

"Yshkuv," I muttered. Everyone froze, just as Mom said.

I ripped the note quickly, and shoved the pieces in my pocket.

I tore a corner off a piece of paper, then wrote _Keep your chin up, Win. _I tried to match Seth's handwriting as much as possible, and it actually looked pretty close.

_Now say Requon. _

I did, and everything snapped back into motion.

Mr. Davens was still walking towards my desk, that chick was still laughing, and Seth looked just about ready to phase.

"Winchester, give me the note," Mr. Davens said. I sighed, then placed the note in his open hand. Seth looked shocked, but I held a finger up to my lips.

_Explain later _Seth mouthed.

"Who wrote this, Winchester?" I looked up at him, and I saw the demon lingering behind his exhausted brown eyes.

I was tempted to reply _Your mom_, but I figured that would get me a detention.

"I did, sir. Win is a friend of my family, and I was just trying to cheer her up," Seth said. I glanced back at him, and he had that grin on his face.

"Clearwater, you and all your buddies are already in hot water. Don't turn up the heat by writing more notes," Davens said. He placed the fake note back on my desk.

I heard that chick huff.

And right then, I didn't really care, because Seth was giving me that grin.

{}{}{}{}

Thankfully, school soon ended. Collin ended up being in all of my classes, while Seth was only in a few.

That chick, whose name turned out to be Raylee, was in all of my classes too. She took every opportunity to make me look like a fool.

"Win!" I turned to see Jake running at me.

I stopped walking to let him catch up to me.

"Seth went back to Sierra's room to get her. I was with him, and Mr. Davens was in the room, arguing with Leah. Leah is Sierra's teacher. We got worried because Sierra was right in the middle of it, and Davens had those weird demon things floating around him like Stephen did."

No. No no no no no. They couldn't hurt Sierra.

I pushed past Jake, and took off towards Sierra's room, trying to remember why I hadn't gone to get her myself.

Then it hit me. A shield. The demon had put up a mental shield to get all people away. Seth and Jake had made it through because they had their wolves to protect them. Mom hadn't been strong enough to break through it and let me know that I needed to be there.

Now that I knew about it, the shield didn't hinder me.

I burst into the room to see Seth and Leah circling the demon in their wolf forms, Sierra cowering behind the desk. The demon was still in Mr. Davens, but he was close to breaking through.

"NO!" I screeched, and everything stopped. Seth and Leah looked up at me, and the demon took the opportunity to swipe at Leah. My body was in motion before I could think, just like when Nessie had jumped at Jake.

The blow knocked me across the room, but I still stood back up shakily.

_You know what to do. Release your spiritual power._

"Back up you two," I said, licking the blood trickling from the corner of my mouth.

They both snarled, and stayed where they were.

I reached for the power, and it came eagerly. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, my power released on the now fully-itself demon. Mr. Davens got blasted into the corner, while Seth and Leah blew back into Leah's desk. The desk toppled back with the force of their hit, and fell on top of Sierra.

And still the demon stayed, trying to fight back against my power. Eventually, he lost.

But as he left, I heard him hiss _They are coming._

I ignored it for the most part, but it shook me the slightest bit.

I fell back again, dizzy. I was bleeding internally, I could feel it. Sierra was moaning in pain, while Seth and Leah were sprawled out in their human forms, completely naked.

My body tried to move over to Sierra, to help her, but I still couldn't move.

Soon Seth woke up, and slid around the desk quickly. He grabbed some shorts, put them on, then made quick work of the desk.

The smell of blood, already strong, inflamed. Sierra's left arm had a bone sticking out. Blood poured from the wound, and something surged through my system.

I ignored the pain in my body, and leaped upwards, blurring through the air to get to Sierra. Seth stepped back as a golden light burst out of me.

It felt like the same fire that ripped through me when Seth's eyes met mine, but a hundred times stronger.

"_Win! Stop!_" Seth's voice broke through, as did Mom's.

_I'm so sorry Sweetie. That demon's shield had you before I could stop him. I'm so sorry. But you have to stop. Don't let anymore of yourself out._

"I'm sorry," I murmured, before collapsing. Two girls stood above me on one side, while Seth and Leah kneeled on my other.

Seth and Leah's mouths moved as if they were speaking to me, but I could only hear the wind voices of the girls.

_Do not forget your mission._

_You are the most important thing._

_Don't leave me Ingrid!_

_SERENA!_

_Mildred!_

_You scream a lot. The screamers are always fun._

_Guinevere! _

_Yukiko! _

_Señora!_

"_**WINCHESTER!**_"

I snapped back into existence, where Seth's voice echoed all around me.

"Seth, she's gone! She's fucking gone! Listen to me Seth!"

"Shut up Leah!" To my limp figure, he screamed, "Dammit Winchester! You come back, and you come back right fucking now!" Jake's voice joined in.

"You can't go! I just met you, dammit! Don't do this to Gran!"

"Guys, stop it! She can't hear you!"

"_Winchester!_"

"Winnie? Winnie? Are you there? Winnie? Don't leave me. Please? Please Winnie? Don't leave me. Winnie?" Sierra's shaky voice finally sounded, and a shock ran through my system.

But my heart still wouldn't beat, and breath would not go into my lungs. My consciousness floated in the air around my dead body.

"Winchester Hamilton, listen to me, dammit! I only met you a day ago, and I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being, with every essence of my soul! You _cannot_ fucking leave me! Winchester! Answer me!" I watched Seth shake my body, and tears begin to streak down his face.

_**It is not your time.**_

And then I was shot back into my body.

Air rushed into my lungs, and I coughed violently.

"Oh God. Winchester." Seth crushed me against his sculpted chest, and I struggled to breathe.

"Seth, let go of her," Jake murmured.

"What happened?" Seth exclaimed, only loosening his hold slightly.

"Wind… Ladies," I panted. Everyone's face was painted with confusion. "Voices… Names… Screa… Ming… Not… Time…"

"I think she's lost it," Leah said, her voice half-serious, half-joking.

"The wind ladies were screaming out names and that it's not your time?" Jake asked.

"No, voices screaming names… And someone was saying… I screamed a lot… At least… I think it was me… Then, this loud… Voice said… It is… Not your time… So tired… Hard to… Breathe."

"You can explain later Winnie," Sierra murmured softly, grabbing one of my hands in hers. She held it tightly, and I noticed tears falling in rapid succession from her eyes.

"Oh gosh… Sierra, c'mere," I whispered, pulling back to let her slide in between Seth and I. She curled up against my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her.

Soon, I was crying too, and Seth was comforting us both. While he rocked steadily back and forth, Jake fidgeted.

"Seth, let me go for a sec," I muttered. I let him take the now exhausted Sierra.

"I'm not dead Jake. You can quit freaking out," I said, grinning.

He ran forward and crushed me in a hug.

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever freaking met! Wait, scratch that. You are the biggest idiot I have in my family! Don't ever freaking do that again! Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Jake turned gruff again as he pulled away.

"Thanks, I guess." I laughed, and soon Seth and Leah were laughing. Jake eventually joined in, but I could tell he needed to get to Nessie.

"Go on Jake. Like I said, I'm not dead. You're free to go."

"I'll make sure they get home," Leah promised.

Jake was out the door before she finished her sentence.

Seth stood, and I realized that even though I'd already seen it, his chest was the most drool-worthy thing I'd ever seen.

He moved to hand me Sierra, then thought about it and switched her to one side. Then he scooped me up in his other arm.

"Though that big burst of light healed everyone, you're still bleeding internally. Let's make a detour to home and get you to a hospital," Seth said with a laugh.

I laughed too, while Leah shrugged.

"Let's go."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**Author's Note- And there it is! Review! Make my fingers fly across the keyboard! :D**


End file.
